


【气宇轩扬】春潮

by lpmnbll



Category: like - Fandom
Genre: CP, F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	【气宇轩扬】春潮

READY？？？

【春分】豆蔻梢头三四月

王皓轩排行老四，是王家第三子，上有两个哥哥，一个姐姐。

同他七老八十还纵情酒色的父亲一样。是个多情种。

在他父亲七十大寿的当天，性子顽劣的少年嘴里叼着根没点燃的细支烟，手里攥着根刚从花店里顺来的红玫瑰，刺得骨节泛白，在典礼上，送给了父亲刚带回家的小金丝雀。

只因，他看见父亲一双枯老无力的手拉着那葱白儿的手腕，那男孩儿穿一条纱衫，目光一扫，见他肌肤泛红，面点薄妆，试着动了动，小幅度地挣扎了下。

叫小妈。

父亲说，小妈像暖阳，他最爱清秋一暖阳，如清风抚他拂清风。在父亲认识小妈的第八天，他说，跟了我，伺候我一辈子，我给你享不尽的荣华富贵。

呵，少年轻笑，还能伺候你几日。

王皓轩中指夹了一支雪茄，靠着沙发满是慵懒姿态。凑了近，居高临下看着他，果然傲气得很，仙气十足。

“小妈。”

他唇轻轻张开，吸了一口烟，喷洒出烟雾，两人的距离很近，显得非常暧昧。似醉的鼻息蜷缩在耳窝，对着他惹得那人染上一点红。

“宋继扬。”开口恭恭敬敬，低眉顺眼，突然对他嫣然一笑。

“王皓轩。”他双手插兜，笑得很是肆意、很是跋扈。

原来老父亲的品味也没传闻中那么差。这小金丝雀儿有着夜莺般娇滴滴的嗓音、有着家雀儿百依百顺的乖巧，重要的是有着天鹅般温柔不染的气质。

小妈的房间在二楼，王皓轩回自己房间必经过小妈那染着粉蓝色的房间。他懒散着神情拉下墨镜，退了几步溜了进去。天蓝色的布帘堪堪盖住落地窗，鹅黄的、被羽毛铺满的床帐，像入了仙境。唯一奢侈的、格格不入的是一盏老旧、奢华、庸俗至极的水晶吊灯。  
“你进来做什么。”小妈声线颤颤地，声音温柔婉转，也不知这嗓音，在床上能发出什么巧妙的声音。

“你真好闻。用了什么香？”王皓轩带着毫无防备的亲昵走到他身后，一边一边把玩着他后领扣，一边嗅着他后颈。

“粉茉莉。”声音淡得像一缕轻风，他转身脱去外衫，细腰更是不堪盈盈一握，肋条窄小，扁平的胸前透着光，抬手显出一片粉白的肉，两颗小乳头隐隐约约。  
“三少爷，该用饭了。”刚出了春，他热的汗珠顺着脖颈透过领口滑到雪白的衬衫里面，急的他睫毛乱颤，面色有些慌张。

“别走啊。你再给我闻闻，我就让你下楼。”王皓轩伸手一拦，抓住人儿的手腕，直往怀里拽，吓得这人一个惊跳，作势要拒绝。

“怕什么，又没人。”这话臊得小妈脸红心跳的。

“三少爷，别，下楼用饭了。”他用小手无意搂了下他的腰，轻轻推开他，逃也似的小步抛开。王皓轩看着他穿过花园时，晚樱一瓣一瓣飘下，落在他肩头，引得几只彩蝶跟了去，撩拨着王皓轩的神经。

“你慢着跑！”王皓轩对着他大喊。

瞧这圆润紧翘的小屁股，隔着这么远，轮廓都能看的一清二楚，底下大概什么也没穿吧。

【夏夜】 娉娉袅袅七八分

“来啊，硬了就上。只当是给我个快活。”宋继扬舌头顺着大腿间的凹陷，从下往上缓缓地舔，一口把那里含住，咬到铃口却松了口，轻柔的手指抹着湿漉漉的嘴唇，就往下面钻。

淫荡地摆了一下，那根东西从屁股沟里划过，往后缩着屁股，夹着就能将整根没入。王皓轩提起胯，粗暴揉搓着白腻柔软的大腿和屁股，只觉快意连绵不断，宋继扬被撞得咿呀乱叫，声声叫床销魂蚀骨，只听尾音便能耳根一酥。

“小妈..小妈，宋继扬！！”

太舒服了。

他妈的，太舒服了。

那种登峰造极、云霄遨游的窒息快感，一旦尝到了，就再也离不开。

让他死在梦里他也觉得值了。

“早，吃早饭。”宋继扬迎着他的目光，像个孩子一样，声音湿漉漉的。

“小妈昨晚睡的好吗？”王皓轩挤着他的屁股，胳膊蹭着腰，站在他旁边有一下没一下的拿话挑逗他。

宋继扬今天穿了一件宽松的白毛衣，长长的袖子被挽起了些，领子很大，露出精致的锁骨和半个圆润的肩膀，两条修长洁白的腿晃啊晃，他低着头夹着荷包蛋，夹了几次滑了几次，一跺，嘴巴也翘了起来，哼的一声扭过头去。

“你自己来吧。”语气间竟夹了一丝羞涩。

王皓轩觉着领带紧的很，扯了几下，颇为玩味儿斜靠在门槛，眯起眼睛欣赏这人：

“一副好皮囊。”

“未染一丝尘埃。”

可惜了，跟错了人。怕是早被老东西搞了很多次了。

他刷碗的时候，手卷了卷衣袖，习惯性的甩甩手上的水滴，甩一下那小腰就扭一下。一弯腰，股沟露出三分，小屁股往后翘着，肩胛骨和脖颈也纤长，回眸时能显出好看的弧度。

“皓轩啊，你小妈早上五点就起了，准备了这么一桌子早餐。你爹我何德何能，拥有此贤妻。想当初，你妈...”王皓轩自顾自的端起果汁就走，。  
“都坐下吃吧，来来，坐我旁边。”  
宋继扬端着一盘子水果，绕过王皓轩，乖巧地挨着老爷子，抬头正对上王皓轩那双眼。

“我给您盛。”他舔了舔嘴唇，然后张开嘴，吞咽了下。慢条斯理地拿起汤勺，给父亲幺了汤，灵活的双手一口一口喂着父亲喝。

想。让小妈那张小嘴儿吃下面。

王皓轩拿眼神轻蔑他们，他算吃了哪门子的味，端起碗咕噜噜就喝了，正要起身离开，白晃晃的一条腿从桌子下勾住了他。一个伸腿，就碰到了大腿根。

王皓轩若无其事的端坐着，羞耻地把腿部往上拱了一下，还没来得及紧紧合并，就被一双脚强行分开，开始上下滑动。

宋继扬当着老爷子的面，向他正式发出了邀请。

“咳咳咳。”老爷吞咽功能障碍，喝不得过热的汤水，被呛了一口。

“慢些，慢些，不急。”他把头靠在老爷子的肩上，轻拍着帮他顺背。一边轻佻眼角，挑衅地看着他，那样子美极了。

桌台下，宋继扬白嫩的足掌捧着那东西来回放肆地搓揉，还没怎么样呢，就将王皓轩中间蹭得发痒。

桌面上，垂着眉眼，捻着一颗小蓝莓果子，塞到老爷子嘴里，迅速抽回了手，没让老爷子的唾液沾染半分。

食指含口中，舌面抵住手指用力一嘬，能清楚地听见他的口水声，雪白的手指尖泛着红。

“继扬，你也喝，多喝些，补身子。”王家老爷子笑呵呵的又要去握他手，无奈年事已高，稍加迟缓了些，只握住了空气。他面含着笑给自己盛满了汤，双脚流连不已的，隔着桌布挑逗不停。不时用力夹住转，反复包裹着将他夹紧，还没夹好，王皓轩两个膝盖开开合合，就开始抖动着腰肢乱撞，也没个轻重。

“嘶，啊...”王皓轩享受着某种变态的刺激，纵情吟了一嗓，痒得他乱扭着不安分。

下面勾着的脚，早就得意了，那么烫，那么硬，还偏偏停下了蠕动。

“好烫，啊..有点烫，嗯...烫。”宋继扬放下汤碗甩了下手，咬唇，凝眉，声音还带着撒娇一样的情欲，汤喝了几口下肚，体温快速攀升，呼吸急促不堪。

“嗯，好喝~”紧抿的唇开口轻笑，不时优雅地擦擦嘴。

这大概就是世人说的，妖孽。

“别揉了。”一场悄无声息的进食，台上本分克己，台下暗潮涌动，王皓轩握紧了汤勺，抬眼求他，一边求一边两腿把他的脚夹着揉搓。

“怎么了皓轩？”老爷子抬头望着他，他被老人家扫过来的目光盯得越来越情动。

“哦，我说不用了，我自己来。”他受不住地战栗发抖，突然被一个重力踩了下，被狠狠踹了一脚，闷头低哼着，神魂出窍。

难熬的燥热持续了几分钟，王皓轩被夹射了。

湿嗒嗒黏在腿上。

“父亲。我用好了，你们吃。”他扔下了刀叉，碰撞出清脆的声响，捂着下身狼狈着起身要走。

“我也好了，我去厨房收拾，皓轩我..我拿不动，你能帮我吗。”宋继扬天生细胳膊细腿的，摇摇晃晃端着四五个陶瓷碗碟，眼看着就要摔了，被王皓轩一手接着，俯下身去凑近，双手稳稳接住了。

“我来。”  
他当着老爷子的面低头避开目光。没走几步，回眸看了一眼王皓轩结实有力的手臂，瞥见了隐隐约约染了浊迹的西裤，嘴唇翕动，含糊不清的让他跟着自己去厨房。  
这人身段细条，细腰、窄肩、大长腿，修长笔直，纤细匀称，勾人的很。王皓轩一进厨房，就看到小妈撅着屁股，交叉着一双长腿，趴在灶台前，脸颊绯红如血，耳根也红通通的。  
他反锁了门把，靠近那人将堵在墙角。顺着流畅的曲线，下流又大胆的滑到光洁的大腿上。  
“小妈，别来无恙。”粗糙的手掌刮骚着那人的腰臀，他磨蹭着腰肢哼出几丝猫叫似的轻吟。  
手向下滑去，滑倒臀上，捏着柔软的臀肉，勾着内裤边缘一下下摩擦，那人腰身发软，腿间竹茎儿立刻饱胀起来

“小妈，我没吃饱。”一手握住小妈伸出去的手腕子，一手顺着脊椎沟滑进臀缝里。  
“你喂喂我。”伸手揉拧他后腰。

“怎么喂”

“小妈那么多嘴儿，随便哪个。”

宋继扬年芳二十，二人你来我往几下，禁不住心痒难耐，还没说完，他就迫不及待地趴下去，埋头在他腿间……用嘴咬拉链的动作极其浮躁，含着那物嘴唇张张合合，卷着舌上下套弄着，用细腻的舌尖触碰顶端。

屁股高高翘着，柔软，而色情。

干。

果然床下最纯，床上就最浪。

王皓轩手薅着他的头发，将他火热到快要炸的性器往前送了几寸，像是真的在操干着宋继扬。

被这么粗暴的喂了一嘴，宋继扬摇着屁股，忘情地拽着他脚腕的裤子，发出了细细的呻吟。

他松了口，想要换气，张开那挂着液体的嘴，乖巧地抬头勾着王皓轩，纤长的睫毛上挂着水汽。伸出红艳艳的的舌颤动着，从下至上慢慢的滑过柱身，又白又长的腿突然用了力，舔过整个含了进去。

任何人都无法抵御这种快感。

“啊！”王皓轩连睁眼的力气都没有了，他眯着眼望着门外，悬着一颗紧张的心，急促的呼吸剧烈起伏，随着他一张一张的吸着，一下一下轻轻撞在他的牙关上。

操，这小嘴到底吃过多大的东西啊，深不见底。

“你父亲听不到，他耳背。”

想着老爷子光着年迈的身子，也会被伺候地射出几滴东西，他下腹猛然收紧，喷在他脸上。

嗯呜…呜呜…宋继扬情难自禁的呻吟出声，那双手染着风情，一口口抿着液体，舌尖轻柔地舔了个干净。

“精虫上脑，咱们就当这事儿没发生过。”王皓轩舒服死了，自己握着那根轻轻颠了几下，随便擦了几下就拉上了裤链。

“精虫，明明在我肚子里。”他有些难耐地翘起臀部，乖乖的张着大腿，拖着嗓子吐出几个字。

“好咸。”

宋继扬嘴角还带着白浊，他伸舌头舔着唇瓣，软趴趴半坐在地板上，下意识地岔开腿。一手用指尖拨弄着胸前发红的樱桃。一手黏糊糊的手伸向自己下面，与裤子隔着一个微妙的距离，颤抖着上下滑，扭腰、抬屁股、咬唇呻吟，无意识乱摆的下体，一气呵成。

自渎带来了禁忌的乐。

他交叠着双腿有节奏的摩擦着，弓着那蝴蝶谷，将头深深埋进了胸前，唇瓣紧合，目光缥缈，缓缓仰着脸颊求你放过他。

汗水浸湿的发梢，白皙的近乎通透的肌肤，太干净的气质，使枯死的花重新绽放。

啊....快要哭了的声音，惹人心疼又犯罪。

宋继扬近乎放荡的，眼尾泛着浅浅的粉，完成了自渎。

【中秋】  
月圆十五夜，一大家子吵吵闹闹的散了场。  
宋继扬第一次见王家族人，在众人不动声色的打量下，露出了他最擅长的另那幅面孔——阳光、清冷、乖巧。  
但在靠在墙角抽烟的王皓轩看来，这个人迷人又疏离，真真是如同九天之上不食人间烟火的仙子。  
这幅被日夜幻想的身体，穿着这样，又想勾引谁呢。

十八岁的王皓轩趁着夜色，披上了偷窥狂的外衣，半闭着双眼看着房间里的人脱下外衣，又换上睡衣，光着一双脚走进浴室。

宋继扬生得好看，满身书香气，身段更惹人，蜂腰翘臀大长腿。尤其是那双腿，修长笔直，纤细匀称，勾人的很。他最爱穿淡粉色的丝绸睡衣，解开的两颗衬衣扣子，优美的脖子线条，精致迷人的锁骨。 

月色和涛声注入情爱的杯盏。

王皓轩又想到了上次，宋继扬自渎的淫荡模样感，身上泛着甜腻的香气，那屁股和大腿紧致而纯洁。他双手开始卖力地套着自己，想象上次被宋继扬吞咽时的快活，他经不住肖想，触手黏腻湿滑

体内的那股火热，自渎后反而只增不减。

“偷偷摸摸。”宋继扬抬眸，轻笑。 

“你想着我，自渎了。”宋继扬的衣袖被水溅湿了，抬手擦拭，泄出一缕缕春。

“小妈，你湿了。”半推半就中，王皓轩就势抓住那只手，握在手里又捏又揉，手碰到一冰冷冷的物件，一老旧的镂空金钏。

“老东西送你的吧，俗气，不适合你。扔了它，戴上这个。”他牵起他的手，把旧物取下，从口袋中拿出一素锦包裹着的东西，给他套上手腕。

白玉手镯。触手温凉，白如凝脂，极美的一只，像极了他这个人，骨子里都透着仙气。

“平白无故，送我东西作甚，以前的就挺好的。”

“戴上它，你就是我的。”十八的少年，没由来的认真起来，笑嘻嘻的模样很是温柔。

说完不忘伸手在他的臀部轻轻一抓，低眉暗笑问：“小妈，什么时候，对我有了心思的。”

“在你送我花的时候。”

“我盯着你那双夹着花儿的手，修长，干净....突然很想感受一下，这只手，是不是那么有力...。”他贴他的耳廓，充满情欲的回答。

王皓轩勾住了，使劲一拉，人就颤颤地落到怀里，抱起他温柔而野蛮地，横陈到床上。

“你在我这过夜，会被发现的。”宋继扬带着奶味的喘息，起了反应，湿透的衣衫，也不必匆匆褪色，黏在他的下腹，增加了一丝情色。

“那就让他发现。”他跪在榻上，轻轻捧起那一双如玉笋般的细脚。刚刚洗过，有股青皂角的味道。

这脚，十足美，十足标致。

“这双脚真好看。”用唇在足弓处碰了一下。他开口将柔滑、细腻的玉趾含进口中，用力的吮吸着。粗糙、猩红的舌头，暖暖着裹着那指头。

“他也喜欢这双脚，是吗。”

“回答我。”

“你这双脚，给多少人玩过？”

宋继扬脚趾骤然缩起，白皙、笔直的小腿也垂到了床下，抓着床单要把脚往回收。

“他没碰过我...他一直不行，就喜欢每夜端坐着，看着我自己...”下衣黏在腿根处，很是燥热，宋继扬扯着裤子想要脱下，被王皓轩欺压着。

“不准脱。”

“那我摘了这个，我舍不得戴。”他抬起葱白的手，拽着白玉手镯，蹭着王皓轩求他，胸前的两点也在布料的摩擦之下挺立起来，王皓轩被他摩擦着很快就重新勃起了。

“不准卸。戴着，给我弄出来。”宋继扬一双细长的白手，被压在在一根热又膨胀的东西上，被迫压着那冰凉的手镯，不大娴熟地撸动，向上抬起大腿，乖巧的微微分开自己那沾满口水的玉趾，似是主动邀请。

“那你怎么解决需求的？小妈。”

“用工具。”

“那你不如找我啊。”手像是触电一样猛然间缩了回去，那头上渗出的一丝粘液，也已经是沾满了他的指尖，在昏暗的灯光衬托下，正在发出一种难以言表的淫靡气息。

王皓轩搂着他逼迫他跪趴着，低头轻轻地研磨着、滑动着靠近了后面，圈着细腰的另一只手一上一下的玩弄着前面。

“你……轻点。”王皓轩淫靡地来回摩擦着前面，舌尖绕着后面那处打转儿，用力的吮吸着、来回的舔舐着、亲吻着，弄的宋继扬浑身酥麻难耐，几次腿软，不断发出绵延的呻吟。

一丝不挂的上身，光裸的双腿分开跪着，头陷在枕头里。不出几下，活活把他舔失了神，下身一热，叫了一下，浑身红透了。

“小妈，真是妙音娘子。叫的这么好听。”王皓轩扒光了宋继扬那身沾染了太多气味的下衣。沾着唾液和j液的手指试探着在他的股间戳了戳，那处软的发烫，热得像团火。

宋继扬温顺乖巧的样子，到了床上，总是会被干出另外一种样子。

“我痒，你帮我看看，我痒。”他紧促着眉，轻声呜咽了一下，很痛苦的模样，却还是很好看，屁股急迫地撅起来，摆了两下，带着点哭吟。

“狐狸精。”王皓轩抱着那软腰，抵着那发热的、已经张开了口的地方磨磨蹭蹭的，下流地亵玩他。

唔嗯…

痒死了。

屁股又热，又痒，痒得他乱哼哼，还快活，他说不出话，只能撅起来找到那东西往上撞，一只手就掰开想要自渎着解脱。

“小妈还真是急啊，不许碰。”

王皓轩虽年纪不大，却也是在十里洋场混迹了几年，他从小学会了狠辣，办事从不拖三拉四。看着身下人情欲张扬，全然没有了以往的娇羞和清冷，他像一只被困的野兽，烦躁不安地想要挣脱束缚，扑向眼前的猎物。

“还早呢。”

前一秒还在半闭着双眼翘着屁股自慰，后一秒两人就天衣无缝贴合在了一起。

窗子外清冷的月光照进来，正照在那小白屁股上，王皓轩抓紧了他的肩往里面进，深埋着进去涌动着，下面被他吸得紧紧的，舌头也趁虚而入啃咬着宋继扬汗津津的颈部，泄不出火的感觉太抓心了。

原来，宋继扬上面的嘴和下面的嘴都是他的春药。

小妈。叫出来，大声点，反正他听不到。

“不要叫我小妈..”

“小妈，这是当婊子还立牌坊吗。”

“不要叫，叫我名字。”

他被顶到了敏感处，缩着屁股往前爬，被王皓轩干脆拉了回来，捧着他圆润光滑的屁股，抱在怀里发狠地弄，直直的顶进那最深处。带着灼热的温度几乎要把他刺穿，宋继扬身子本就敏感，被这样一顿顶撞，忍不住难耐地叫着春。

宋继扬，你以后只能软糯着嗓子求我，只能扭着身子勾我，他惩罚性地两手把着那双腿，来来回回地摩擦、顶撞。

他一遍又一遍地喊着宋继扬名字，说着脏话操干着，流连不已的疼着他身子。

到了到了。宋继扬咬着湿漉漉的嘴唇，嗯嗯啊啊抖着腿小声哭了出来，身子底下溃不成军，下意识地夹紧了双腿瘫软在床上，舒服的扭动着。随着宋继扬失了控的扭动和大叫，王皓轩低吼着一个哆嗦，一缕细流顺着那腿根儿淌下来。

“哼，小妈出来的东西，不是咸的，是甜的。”

王皓轩沾了沾那液体舔了一口，笑出了声。他揪起床单擦了擦手，看着迷迷糊糊有点晕的小妈，显然他忍了太久了，一下子没有把握好分寸，弄的有点狠。也顾不上身上的汗，紧紧贴着宋继扬，用手捏了下他的脸。

偷情，很下流。

但疼爱，不下流。

【冬至】冬至阳生又一春。

冬月廿七，天降小雪。

小金丝雀被王家养的愈发的滋润，白嫩的肌肤看起来更加的诱惑。

反倒是王老爷子的身子一天不如一天，他摸着宋继扬白净的手背，粗糙的掌心来回摩挲，咧咧嘴露出来那仅剩的两颗残牙，依旧对他百依百顺、爱不释手。

“脖子怎么了？哎呦呦，我瞧瞧？”老爷子抖着手心疼的很。

“不碍事，不碍事，上了药了。”宋继扬后退一步，声音依旧毫无波动。

王皓轩眼神闪过凌厉，全藏在了夜色里，他仰起脖子吐出烟圈儿，转过身小声说了句，我啃的。

这几个月，宋继扬默许王皓轩吃了味的时候拥抱他、亲吻他，也默许王皓轩时常发情、不分场合的缠着要他。一边儿理所当然享受着老爷子的疼爱，一边儿又渴望三少爷轻松而熟练地褪下他的衣物，压着他在床上或者是墙上，疯狂的占有、肆意的顶撞。

除了有时候失踪几天，好像忙着什么大事之外。闲暇之余，王皓轩总爱跑前跑后的伺候着小妈，小妈前小妈后没皮没脸喊着，趁着没人摸一下腰，又往他敏感的耳尖吹气。

心情好的时候，宋继扬会特别主动勾着他的腰，轻佻的推开他玩着欲情故纵的游戏。他还会仰着优美的脖颈，按着他腿根儿纵情舔舐，一边舔一边抬起那双眼，看着他禁欲又色情的裹着那外廓，将他那处惹的顶起来后，反倒放慢了速度，舌尖送上一丝唾液，将那裤子打湿。

柔情蜜意，让他彻底栽了进去。

“宋继扬，宋继扬。”他背后抱着他，面对面抱着他，一下一下叫他的名字，忘了这个人是他的小妈。

但他也有拒绝的时候。比如，在做家宴的时候，王皓轩喜欢从后面扑过去搂住他的细腰把下巴抵上他的肩膀，下身顶着他一层薄布下面的臀缝闹。将那碍事的衣服掀起来，顶着那两瓣挺翘的屁股磨蹭，把那上面蹭得都是他的气味儿，把宋继扬磨得通红。

“外面有客人，等晚上，晚上我去你房间..你想怎么做都行，听话。”

“可是我等不及啊。”他像个被热恋冲昏头脑的小男生一样猴急着，眼里的宋继扬每一秒都带着一种仙而不俗的风情。

“没羞没臊。等等，等中午，你进来，进来弄我，嗯？”宋继扬回过身，软趴趴在他耳边喘息着，呻吟自唇间泄出。

下一秒就把他无情的推开，伸展了下衣服，自顾自地打开烤箱，端了出去。

他不得不承认，宋继扬的这种放浪形骸，像是罂粟一般，死命的吞噬着他。

隆冬12月，王皓轩十八岁生日那天，王家上上下下摆了几院子酒席。夜渐寒深酒渐消，宋继扬搭着黑大氅，白毛衣，低领口宽袖口，露出半截白岑岑的锁骨，举手投足冷艳得像个仙人，众人垫着脚想一睹冰姿，却见他垂着眼眸，一副我见犹怜的样子。  
熙熙攘攘的人群中，王皓轩穿过人群，站在他身后，手指轻轻勾着他，最后等来了那人一个小指头的回应。

送走了宾客，老爷子身体突然不适，王家上下手忙脚乱，王皓轩招呼管家过来，带着一队人马送老爷子急匆匆去了医院。宋继扬作为主人留下来，招呼家里下人，收拾着这场宴席的残局。王皓轩跟他身后，找准了机会就动手动脚，忍着那酸胀疼痛，斥责了几个手脚不利索的下人。 

他招手打发了客厅的所有下人，松了松自己的腰带，叼着一根儿降火的冰棍儿，出其不意偷袭着从背后抱住宋继扬，一手撩着他的貂皮外衣挑逗，一手地舔着自己手里那根马上被热化了的冰棍儿。

“我饿了。”

“小妈穿着这高贵的貂皮，靠火炉这么近。也不热吗？”他已经十八岁了，声线已经越来越低沉，漫不经心地抚摸着宋继扬掩在大衣下紧致的臀部，说着话拍了一下，荤话张口就来。

“来，降降温，咬着。”他将手上化了一半的冰棍儿塞到宋继扬嘴里，被冷的一个激灵，宋继扬小叫了一声，赶紧去舔，先是在顶端吮了吮然后歪过脑袋去舔底端汇集的汁液，接着又伸舌头舔了流到手掌上的，那些微小的水声充斥了两人的耳朵。  
“快吃。吃完了好喂我饱。”王皓轩一手捏着他下巴，欣赏着这幅色情地有点泥泞的场面，看着宋继扬眯着眼、仰着脖舔着那棍儿，像一直性感又柔软的波斯猫。

“嗯，呜，拉，拉窗帘，人...”极具暗示的话语。

“看到又如何。他们都装聋作哑这么多天了，小妈怕什么。”说着舌头像一条滑溜溜的小蛇往他嘴里钻，冰棍儿全化成了春水，红唇配着那一塌糊涂的淡黄色，甜滋滋的。

嗯...宋继扬鼻尖吸了下冷气，刚咬过冰棒的小嘴发出一声无力的呻吟。

王皓轩下面实在涨的厉害，他恨冬天这个季节，穿了一层又一层，磨着他的耐性。飞快地脱了自己的衬衣，又去脱宋继扬的氅，被宋继扬一双湿漉漉的手拦着。

“铺下面，我冷。”随后亲了王皓轩的鼻梁和眉毛，乖顺地任他动作，绿眼睛湿漉漉的，像只等待被饲喂的小鹿，毛茸茸地躺在主人的怀里。

“你，你别弄脏了，等下会被你父亲说...”

宋继扬衣服两三下就被扒了，裤子也被拽下扔在了地上，光溜溜的只留了一条内裤遮着羞。

我父亲？那老东西能不能回得来都不一定。

王皓轩一声冷笑，只解开了自己领结，裤子都没脱，拉开拉链就往他身上扑。那暴露在空气中的那东西，在冬日被宋继扬的大腿整个包裹了，火热，柔软，他忘情的挺动着，发了疯的占有欲，对着那颗红豆狠狠咬了上去，宋继扬吃痛叫出声，他赶紧恢复了清醒，安慰地舔舐他咬出来的牙印。

“好啊，反正不介意被他看到，最好能看到。”

宋继扬缩在大衣里，像个吃奶的孩子一般羞涩，白色毛衣早就被王皓轩扒个精光，暴露在空气中的胸口泛起红潮，汗水打湿他的发丝，眼尾一抹红色，带着泪水的双眼，欲念飞速地蔓延到王皓轩小腹上，喊他的名字还有发出各种呻吟。

“小妈偷着湿了，该罚。”王皓轩手往下揉着，触到一抹润润的、轻微的黏腻，说着不着边际的荤话，逼迫他叫出声。

“不要揉...嗯..太舒服了。”腿放肆地缠上他的腰。

“可是小妈好像很喜欢这样啊。”说着撑着大衣，跨坐在宋继扬身上，毫不留情地使劲儿吮吸起来。

甘甜味美，吮吸着，噬咬着，好像轻易就能被咬烂一样。

“好胀，我想，想..”

“哪里想。”

“下面，下面想，你疼疼我..好哥哥你疼疼我。”宋继扬红到了脖子根，还嫌不够刺激似的，淫荡地摆了一下小屁股，闪出无辜的眼神，贪婪的扫着王皓轩的那根儿，又可怜巴巴地捏着自己屁股，前面还在一股股的流着水。

“要我操吗。”

“要。”

厨房一地衣衫凌乱，猛地把他拉过来按在在落地窗上，胡乱裹住就往玻璃上按，掏出来就杵进去弄。还使坏的将宋继扬的两腿分的更开，如果窗外有人，可以将这幅旖旎瞧的一清二楚。

“腿张开！”宋继扬想要躲开，被他一下拽回怀里换来更深的一顶，只好小声哀求他小心一点，太冷了，冷的人打颤。

他其实一开始并没有想要谋害谁，也并没有什么野心跟那几个不怀好意的哥哥们争。一来，自己天性放荡不羁，并不想留在这个王家太久，二来，枪打出头鸟这个道理他不是不懂。锋芒不露，才是最安全。可是，这几个月来，他心里却有着自己的小心思和独占欲。

他要整个王家，上上下下，包括宋继扬。

而更可怕的是，他不允许宋继扬对自己的小心思视若无睹。

“知道别人背后怎么说你吗，他们说，好好的一美人被糟践了。”

“这王老爷老态龙钟的，一看榻上就不行，可苦了你这个小骚身子。”

“你看，他们都在外面看着你，说，这模样好生俊俏，不是爬床的，还是什么呢。”

越说声音越大，越说下面动的越快，一次次擦过宋继扬顶端那处软肉，撞的那人伸出了舌头去纠缠王皓轩，拖着糯糯的鼻音求他慢一些、慢一些。

“混账！别说了，不要说了。”宋继扬不安地扭动起身体，便隐隐有了要射的感觉，宋继扬弓着半截腰肢，全身神经被冰冷的玻璃和这幽暗又大胆的视角刺激着，颤抖地感受分开之处冰凉后湿热的变换。

新的手镯击打着玻璃，发出叮叮的清脆声，只是频率很快，在两人的声音中显得极其细微。  
偌大的落地窗上，染着宋继扬呼出的热气，室外已然零下十几度，热气和冷气融合，倒映出了好看的形态。

“他们说谁要是得了你，风流快活死了也值得，虽然他们嘴上叫你小嫂子、背后却骂你小骚货。”

一顿浑话说的宋继扬下面一颤子颤的，被悖德放大了数倍的强大的巅峰，骚货，我不是骚货，我不是。他露骨地反抗着这种的形容。

抱紧我，抱紧我，快点儿....

他被玩儿四肢发软，前面那根儿泛滥成灾，又不断磨着冷冰冰的玻璃，后面乖巧又畅快地吃着王皓轩的那根混账东西，浑身传来了说不出口的愉悦刺痛，他一下子没把持住就射了出来。

王皓轩年方十八，正值气盛，一顿猛操下来下面还硬着，他温热的掌心握住他的手腕，抬起他一条长腿抵着玻璃。那东西还是昂着头死死顶在湿润润、暖洋洋的眼儿上，打着旋儿往里钻，待身下人喘了几口粗气后，屏着息再一次癫狂地猛耸，宋继扬软着身子，缩着后面死死地咬住那东西，被翻过来折过去好一顿干。

灼热，坚硬地推进这，滋味真是消魂。

王皓轩不给他机会休息，按揉他敏感的胸前。粗喘着发出低哑的呻吟，过于兴奋的大力的吻着他的背，酸麻过激的快感全都堆积在一起，狠狠往上面那处撞击着，没一会也叫着到了巅峰。

“小妈，你真浪，好像烈酒。”宋继扬绵绵地抱着他的脑袋，一起裹在大氅，一双长腿满意的蹭着他的腰。

“酒虽好，倒也不必贪杯。”半晌，宋继扬捏住他的下巴斥他，缓缓睁开了眸，眼尾烧出绯红。

“火炉的火，灭了。”宋继扬在他身下舒服的抽了一下鼻子。

气数已尽，挺好。

没人知道，在王家老爷子快要咽气的前一晚，他最看不起的小儿子，在无人的厨房按着他最宠爱的男孩儿忘形地交缠，换着地方操了一整夜。把人操了两次后，轻轻抚过他留下的痕迹，说出了那个秘密。 

家庭医生和主治医生，两个月前我早买通了。省厅和警察局收了我几年的好处，也都打点妥了。

死老东西，纵横商场，也不过落得如此。

我那两个混账哥哥所有把柄，我已经递交给了律师，走私、贩卖、卖国、杀人越货，应有尽有，一条不落，都齐全了。

他一直半阖着的眼倏地睁开，恶狠狠地把液体全部留到宋继扬体内。

死的死，废的废。

伪装那么完美。

明天，这个家，就都是我的了。

end


End file.
